Detective Connors
Detective James Connors, otherwise known as Detective Connors, is a major antagonist in the Freeform series Marvel's Cloak & Dagger. He appeared as the secondary antagonist of Season 1 and a supporting antagonist in Season 2. He is an intimidating, scar-faced and corrupt police detective at the New Orleans Police Department, who is secretly involved in the city's drug trafficking activities. He is also the archenemy of Tyrone Johnson due to being responsible for murdering his brother. He was portrayed by . Biography Season 1 All Vice, No Virtue Eight years later, Connors was making an drug exchange with a partner of his. As he was grabbing the drugs from the back of his car, he was surprised when a kid (secretly Tyrone Johnson) threw drugs into his face. Tyrone fled with Connors pursuing him. After cornering him, Connors pinned him to the wall by the neck where he accidentally activates one of Tyrone's powers, who learns that he killed his brother. This stuns Connors enough for Tyrone to make a run for it. After cornering him again, Connors shoots at him under a cover, but finds that he has disappeared. Later, Connors is at home presumably building his kitchen appliances when he was attacked by an armed Tyrone, looking to kill him for murdering his brother. Connors, still unaware that it is Tyrone, tried to escape upstairs but was eventually cornered. Just as Tyrone was about to angrily shoot him, he disappeared, confusing Connors. Meeting Brigid O'Reilly Aware that the department's latest recruit, Detective Brigid O'Reilly, is investigating an attempted murder of Rick Cotton, who tried to rape the attacker, Tandy Bowen. Being an ally of Cotton, Connors approaches her and gives her an ID card that belongs to Rick Cotton, saying that he got it from a drug dealer. He then tells O'Reilly that her case is a mugging that went wrong and closes her case, even as O'Reilly starts saying that it doesn't fit the evidence. He then declines it and arrogantly says to O'Reilly that she should buy him a drink as a thank you, frustrating her. Connors walks on into the evidence room to find O'Reilly taking some confiscated drugs, and quickly startles her. He then asks her to share, saying that if he was going to bust her, more cops would have been in the room arresting her. He then says that he has been undercover so long that he never knew that he was. He hears O'Reilly saying that she did two years with narcotics, unaware that she is aware of his true motives. Asking where she got the drugs, she explained that she got it from a club owner. He then hears he say that she picked up these methods of busting drugs from when she was in Harlem, New York. Impressed, Connors suggests to O'Reilly that they work together to crack down the drug trafficking deals, and he is happy that she accepted. Later, Tyrone secretly finds his friend Duane Porter arguing with Connors, revealing that they are working together. They argue that O'Reilly's investigation in the drug trafficking business is setting their partners back, and that they have men on the streets looking for products since Connors' last delivery was light. Feeling offended, Connors quickly makes it clear to Duane that he does not work for him and that they are partners. Duane snaps at Connors, saying that is not how it works after the night he shot Billy Johnson, unintentionally revealing to Tyrone that he knew about it. Danger Coming At the precinct, Connors and O'Reilly find that they are able to use the information she got from the club owner she busted to follow it to a larger source. Connors offers to help her, in which she accepts. Whilst in the car on the way to find any drug dealers, they both discuss how to apprehend them. He then offers advice on busting the dealers, suggesting that if she starts thinking like the suspect, she can learn how they operate, only for her reply that if any detective would do that, they would become like them. Approaching some drug dealers that are looking for, Connors and O'Reilly pursue them. Connors secretly catches up with a dealer, and after he starts beating him, he orders him to tell Duane that they need to meet as his business is being threatened. Just as O'Reilly arrives, he learns that they bag of drugs they were looking for is missing. Not wanting to show relief, he shows disappointment. They both arrive at Duane's lumber mill, with Connors claiming that Duane is his "guy" and tells O'Reilly to give him five minutes. Entering the mill, Connors gives Duane a gun before telling him that O'Reilly is going to come through the door and that he needs to kill her. Connors argues hesitant Duane that he needs to do it because the former cannot do as his hands are dirty enough and that she is onto them. He then convinces him that if he kills her, he will keep the police department off his back. He then explains that shooting someone to death is better for business. As O'Reilly enters, Connors turns on Duane and alerts her enough to shoot and kill Duane. As watchful Tyrone yelps, alerting Connors and starts pursuing him. Chasing Tyrone outside, Connors attempts to shoot and kill him, only for Tyrone to teleport and escape, frustrating Connors. Chasing Ghosts Days later, Connors is giving a description of the kid he tried to shoot, still unaware that it is Tyrone, in order to find him. He then openly claims to O'Reilly that Tyrone needs to be found, painting him as a street criminal like Duane, and says that he needs to be "dealt with". That night, Connors is leaving the precinct and heading to his car where he is approached by a cloaked Tyrone, and it being the eight year anniversary of his brother's death, starts haunting him with his powers while posing as Billy. Connors later arrives where O'Reilly was meeting him, where she says that they found a match resembling the suspect he described and showed him a sketch. Connors says that it wasn't him, where she assures that it was the kid that he described, as it was actually a sketch of Billy Johnson. He affirms that he has no idea who it was, but then he sees a cloaked Tyrone again. O'Reilly declines seeing him, making him believe that he may be going crazy. He then pursues Tyrone again, who lures him to where he shot Billy. As Connors tries to shoot him, Tyrone says that he is already dead and that he is actually Billy. Connors is in disbelief as Tyrone pushes him to confess that he killed him. Connors, haunted by what he did, openly confesses that he did shoot and kill him, while his uncle helped cover it up. Much to his horror, Tyrone reveals himself to Connors and both O'Reilly and Officer Fuchs arrive in time and after they revealed that they recorded his confession, this was enough for them to arrest him. An upset Connors is at the precinct while in handcuffs, as he looks on at O'Reilly and Fuchs. Connors had visited the same bar O'Reilly was grieving at. He raised a toast to "honor" Fuchs, stating he was a good man. Rightfully thinking he was gloating Fuchs' death and that he was responsible, O'Reilly attacked him with a pipe. He countered and repeatedly slugged her, stating it take more than "your YouTube videos" to lock him up. Bad Cop, Mad City Connors, still angry about his arrest, decided it was time for the ultimate payback. During the attack on New Orleans by the Terrors, Connors used his revolver to shoot O'Reilly twice in the shoulders to torture her, before witnessing her landing in the body of water and abandoned her. Deciding he needed heavier firepower for the empowered Tyrone, he grabbed a shotgun and aimed it at Tyrone and Tandy Bowen. When Tyrone stated he wouldn't even be able to land a shot on him, Connors agrees. However, he mockingly stated Tandy didn't have his impressive speed. She used this distraction to form a light dagger and slash his shotgun in half, stating "No, she doesn't." Tyrone teleported them both to the top of a roof and planned to drop Connors to ultimately finish him. However, realizing this could corrupt him almost as much as Connors, Tyrone instead absorbs him with Darkforce tentacles. It is unknown what happened to Connors afterwards. Season 2 Escape from the Darkforce Eight months later, during an altercation where Tandy and Tyrone tried to prevent Mayhem from harming others, Mayhem was also absorbed into the Darkforce Dimension. When Tandy followed into the dimension trying to find answers, she and Mayhem found evidence of Connors living there in isolation. Connors had surrounded his living area with cloaked figures, using props, mannequins and spare clothing. These figures appeared to bear some resemblance to Tyrone Johnson who was evidently someone that Connors was not able to stop thinking of. Later, when returning to Earth, Tandy accidentally brought Connors with her instead of Mayhem. Tandy and Tyrone were temporarily dazed, but Connors, in his shock and confusion at finally escaping from the Darkforce Dimension, ran while he had a chance and kept his distance from everyone while he managed to calm himself down and get a grip on reality again. Uneasy Truce Eventually, Tyrone Johnson tracked down Connors, who confessed that he wanted nothing but to help and to make up for what he had done. Cloak wasted no time on this discussion as he believed Connors to be lying. Learning that Cloak had been on the run since his disappearance, Connors said he could assist to clear his name. Cloak needed some time to process this but decided that his parents would be able to judge him better. Eventually, Cloak brought Connors with him to meet his father, Otis. Otis was unable to hold back his feelings of anger and disgust upon seeing Connors, but Cloak stopped his father before anything happened, explaining that he truly believed that Connors could do some good in resolving their issues. Connors was strapped down to a chair to prevent him from escaping while Otis discussed with his son what they should do with him. After discussing matters, Connors admitted that his uncle had covered up everything tying against him. He also explained that the Johnson family would be able to clear their names as well as imprison Connors himself if they were able to retrieve the information. It was discovered later that the information in question was actually missing when Cloak attempted to find it and immediately confronted Connors about it, however Connors insisted that he was not aware that the information would have been moved. Cloak refused to believe this, but when he became violent towards Connors and made contact with him, Johnson saw that in Connors' mind there really was regret for his actions. Cooking with Adina Realizing that Otis was only able to do so much, Tyrone took Connors to his mother, Adina, someone with a much better understanding of the law. She strapped Connors into a chair to prevent him from escaping. She expressed her inability to control her urge kill Connors right, so she decided to calm herself down by cooking a meal. While cooking, she discussed the situation at length with Connors, finding out what could be done to resolve the issue and clear her son's name. Connors said that he only wanted to resolve the situation with justice and confessed to all his misdeeds over the years. When Adina and Otis started arguing, Connors considered cutting himself loose with a nearby knife but returned to his position before anyone had seen. Connors revealed the location of Billy's body when she admitted that she couldn't trust Connors and only wanted to have a proper burial for her son. Death Despite trying to make amends, Adina was unable to forgive the pain that Connors had brought on her family. Eventually, after Connors had given all the help he could, Adina cut him loose but then, much to his surprise, murdered him in a plastic-covered bathroom, making an effort to ensure that nobody would know what she had done. She then had Mayhem hang the body at the police precinct, much to the delight of his former colleagues. It is most probable that this led to Tyrone's name getting cleared of Connors' crimes. Relationships Family *Great Great Grandfather *Asa Henderson - Uncle Allies *New Orleans Police Department **Watts - Former Superior **Duchamp - Former Superior **Suzy - Former Colleague **Daniels - Former Colleague **Lafayette - Former Colleague *Bradford † - Former Colleague *Rick Cotton *Duane Porter † - Situational Ally *Kev Enemies *Billy Johnson † - Victim *Tyrone Johnson/Cloak - Attempted Victim and Attempted Killer *Detective Brigid O'Reilly - Colleague turned Attempted Victim *Officer Kenneth Fuchs † - Former Colleague turned Victim *Tandy Bowen/Dagger - Attempted Victim *Terrors *Mayhem - Attempted Killer *Otis Johnson *Choo Choo Broussard *Adina Johnson - Killer Gallery Detective Connors Arrested.png|Connors being arrested after his manipulated confession. Mayhem Attacks Detective Connors.jpg|Connors almost being killed by Mayhem in the Darkforce Dimension. Detective Connors & Cloak Face-Off Season 2.jpg Detective Connors Death.png|Connors moments before being killed by Adina for destroying her family. Detective Connors Corpse.png|Connors' corpse hanging at the police department. Trivia *His alias, Agent M, may be an oblique reference to comic books Agent M, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who specialized in the Microverse (known in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as the Quantum Realm). *Interestingly, in contrast to Peter Scarborough being trapped by his own hopes by Dagger, Connors was trapped within the Darkforce by Cloak. *His first name wasn't revealed until the Season 2 episode "Shadow Selves". Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cloak & Dagger Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Drug Dealers Category:Conspirators Category:Enigmatic Category:Cowards Category:Provoker Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Addicts Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Obsessed Category:Strategic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Stalkers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Greedy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Perverts Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Damned Souls Category:Forgers Category:Amoral Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Archenemy Category:Incriminators Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Smugglers Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Wealthy Category:Honorable